KISSS: Kisah Seputar Seleb Saint Seiya
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Setiap Sabtu sore, KISSS mendatangkan tamu spesial untuk diajak berbincang-bincang, dan untuk episode kali ini, tamu yang diundang adalah para pemeran film In the Moonlight. Mau tahu betapa kacaunya sesi bincang-bincang mereka? Check this out.


Sejak berakhirnya ITM kemarin, udah kepikiran membuat fanfic ini, tapi baru terlepas dari rasa mager kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, well... _this is a tribute for_ mbah kita tersayang, _aicchan_. MBAH AYO MBAH EDISI SPESIALNYA CEPET DIKELA(ry

.

.

.

**Title: **KISSS: Kisah Seputar Seleb Saint Seiya

**Genre: **Humor / Parody

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Setiap Sabtu sore, KISSS mendatangkan tamu spesial untuk diajak berbincang-bincang, dan untuk episode kali ini, tamu yang diundang adalah para pemeran film _In the Moonlight_. Mau tahu betapa kacaunya sesi bincang-bincang mereka? _Check this out_.

**Warnings:** Penuh hal-hal berbau homoseksualitas. Penghancuran imej karakter—lebih tepatnya, imej Scorpio Kardia.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami. Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori. In the Moonlight © aicchan. Beberapa media hiburan yang disebut dengan penyensoran di sini © penciptanya masing-masing. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Suara musik latar mengiringi gerak kamera yang perlahan-lahan semakin dekat menyorot wajah pembawa acara infotainment itu—seorang pria berambut biru muda bergelombang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aphrodite.

"Selamat sore pemirsa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Aphrodite, yang akan menemani Anda selama satu jam ke depan dalam acara KISSS! KIsah Seputar Seleb Saint Seiya! Muuuuaahhh!"

Kamera berganti perspektif setelah Aphrodite memperagakan gerakan _blow kiss_, lalu dia, yang duduk di atas kursi berputar, ikut mengubah posisinya untuk terus menatap kamera.

"Seperti biasa, setiap hari Sabtu sore saya tidak akan membacakan isu-isu terhangat menyangkut selebritis-selebritis kesayangan kita, tapi studio kita akan mendatangkan tamu spesial untuk diajak berbincang-bincang." Aphrodite tersenyum lebar. "Dan untuk episode kali ini, tamu kita tidak hanya satu tapi datang beramai-ramai. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi, mari kita panggilkan... para pemeran film _In the Moonlight_!"

Tirai di sisi belakang agak ke kiri Aphrodite membuka dan sejumlah besar pria-pria rupawan dan dua orang wanita cantik muncul. Sebagian besar dari mereka memasang tampang kalem, tapi ada tiga orang yang langsung menyerbu sofa yang disediakan untuk mengklaim tempat duduk setelah melempar senyum ganteng ke kamera.

"Heh! Santai, mas-masnya!" Aphrodite menyentak pelan melihat kelakuan tiga orang itu. "Sofanya masih banyak, nggak perlu rebutan gitu. Kalian malu-maluin aja, Kardia, Milo, Minos..."

"Tapi kita nyari tempat pewe!" balas Kardia sambil menunjukan cengiran lebar. Ia dan Milo berhasil menguasai dua buah sofa berlengan.

"Ih... semua sofanya pewe, tahu. Sofa mahal, itu! Empuk dan enak buat dipake tiduran!"

"Kamu bilang gitu karena pernah tiduran di salah satu sofa-sofa ini, ya?" Milo langsung menuduh.

Aphrodite memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Kok situ tahu?"

Minos melirik Albafica, yang bersama dengannya menempati sebuah sofa panjang. "Kok bisa, 'sih, adikmu jadi artis terkenal meskipun IQ-nya jongkok gitu?"

"IQ Aphrodite tidak serendah itu." Si cantik yang merupakan kakak dari Aphrodite itu menyikut pelan pria berambut perak di sebelahnya. "Dia hanya agak lemot. Lagipula—eh?"

Pembelaan Albafica atas kelemotan adiknya terputus karena mendadak saja Manigoldo sudah berada di sebelahnya, memaksakan diri agar dirinya bisa duduk bersama dua orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu menempati sofa panjang tersebut. Setelah menyampirkan kedua tangannya di atas punggung sofa untuk mendapatkan posisi wuenak, Manigoldo menyadari bahwa Albafica menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sementara Minos memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Apa? Nggak boleh duduk di sini? Sori, ya, soalnya rata-rata yang lainnya udah ditempati, tuh."

Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, Manigoldo menunjuk ke arah sofa-sofa yang kini telah bertuan. Kardia dan Milo sukses memangku pacar mereka masing-masing; Sage duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasha di sofa yang muat untuk dua orang; Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys mengapit Pandora di sebuah sofa panjang; dan sisanya memilih untuk duduk lesehan di spasi yang tersedia, dengan Sisyphus memposisikan dirinya lumayan dekat dengan Sasha, dan Lune pun memilih untuk berada di dekat Minos. Beginilah jika seluruh pemeran—oke, tidak semuanya, karena Ilias dan Hasgard berhalangan hadir—sebuah film berskala besar dibawa sekaligus masuk ke sebuah studio.

"Baru kali ini tempatnya penuh begini..." Aphrodite menggelengkan kepala, pasrah. "Nah, pemirsa! Seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi, mereka adalah para aktor dan aktris yang bermain dalam _miniseries_ _In the Moonlight_, yang tayang di _Sanctuary Channel_ semenjak bulan April lalu dan mencapai episode finalnya pada bulan Juni. Film yang disutradarai oleh aicchan ini meraih popularitas atas tema yang jarang digusung oleh sutradara-sutradara lainnya di komunitas kita yaitu fantasi supranatural."

Pria berambut biru muda itu memandang Kardia, yang sedang tersenyum tolol setelah Dégel menjewer telinganya pelan. "Kardia? Daripada mengisengi pacarmu, bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan plot film ini?"

"Haah?" Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus gitu? Memangnya kamu nggak nonton?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Kardia. Kamu diminta menjelaskan ke penonton yang sedang menonton acara ini," Dégel menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Memangnya para penonton nggak nonton film kita?"

Aphrodite mengerang frustasi. "Sepupu kamu, 'kok, tolol, 'sih, Mil?"

"Nggak tau, kayaknya waktu kecil dia bukannya dimasukkin ke rumah sakit umum tapi malah dijeblosin ke rumah sakit jiwa, jadinya agak error gitu," Milo menyahut acuh tak acuh.

"Kalian ngomong kayak yang digosipin nggak denger gitu, ya..." Kardia bergantian menatap tajam ke arah dua orang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Gosip apa? 'Kan kenyataan kalau kamu tolol." Saat itu Milo bersyukur sofanya terletak lumayan jauh dari sofa Kardia dan Dégel duduk di pangkuan si rambut biru, jadi ia tak perlu takut diterjang oleh sepupunya itu hingga mereka harus bergulat di studio.

"Kayaknya percuma minta Kardia ngejelasin." Aphrodite memutar bola matanya, sadar bahwa Kardia tidak akan mau mengabulkan permintaannya tadi. Ia ganti menatap Camus, yang terus saja duduk kalem di pangkuan Milo dan sedang memperhatikan kukunya—sepertinya baru dipulas ulang. "Camus? Gimana kalau kamu aja yang menjelaskan?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kuku-kukunya yang terawat rapi. "Tapi perjanjian awalnya tadi, 'kan, Kardia yang disuruh ngejelasin."

"Kardia ngambek. Udah cepetan, nanti nggak kukasih kuteks keluaran terbarunya R*v*on yang kubilang pengen kukasih ke kamu kemarin itu, 'nih!"

Camus menghela napas panjang. Tahu saja Aphrodite cara untuk membujuknya. "Jadi, _In the Moonlight_ ini awalnya mengisahkan tentang saya yang bertemu dengan Kardia, yang awalnya saya kira sebagai imigran malang biasa. Saya menolong Kardia dan membiarkannya menumpang tinggal di apartemen saya, juga membantu mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya. Namun kemudian saya mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang vampir dan saya adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya yang seorang manusia, Dégel."

"Berdasarkan penuturan sutradara film ini pada suatu wawancara, _In the Moonlight_ menerima pengaruh besar dari sebuah serial yang sedang digandrungi oleh sang sutradara, tapi beberapa kritik menyatakan bahwa film ini lebih memiliki kesamaan dengan serial lainnya yang lebih populer yaitu _T**light_." Usai membaca apa yang tertera pada _cue card_-nya, Aphrodite mengedarkan pandangannya kepada tamu-tamunya. "Ada komentar tentang hal ini?"

"Yah, tentang kemiripan itu tidak bisa dihindari, karena sutradara mencampurkan karakteristik vampir klasik dan vampir modern untuk menciptakan tipe vampir di film ini." Sage dengan bijak menjawab, daripada yang muda-muda kembali bertengkar karena mereka malas berbicara panjang lebar. "Tapi, setidaknya vampir di sini tidak bersinar kalau terkena cahaya matahari atau punya kulit sekeras permata."

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa mendengar tambahan dari Sage, namun segera berhenti ketika Aiolia berkata, "Tapi Minos berkilau. Di salah satu film yang ia perankan."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, kucing kecil," Minos tersenyum, meski matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bercanda.

Merasa bahwa sebaiknya ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan, Aphrodite melirik _cue card_-nya lagi dan mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Di seri ini, antagonis utamanya adalah Deathmask, atau Angelo. Bisa ceritakan seperti apa peranmu di sini?"

Deathmask mengedikkan kepalanya. "Yah, kau tahu... seperti tokoh antagonis pada umumnya, ada alasan yang membuatku bersikap begitu anti pada tokoh utama dan untuk kasusku, aku yang seorang pemburu vampir ini begitu bernafsu membantai para vampir dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka karena dendam akibat kejadian di masa lampau."

"Lebih tepatnya, _termakan_ oleh dendam itu." Manigoldo ikut menimpali. "Tokoh yang diperankannya, kalau mau bicara secara dramatis, telah dikuasai sisi gelapnya sampai-sampai ia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan orang-orang yang peduli padanya—gurunya, seniornya, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri."

"Tokoh yang tragis, kalau kataku," pria berambut abu-abu yang disisir ke belakang itu menyeringai tipis sambil melanjutkan, "karena pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak sempat bertobat. Mati dalam keadaan terus dibutakan oleh dendamnya."

"Seandainya dalam sebuah film ada semacam _omake_ seperti di komik-komik, rasanya ingin meminta sutradara membuatkan adegan di mana kau dimarahi oleh Aphrodite di akhirat," candaan Kanon membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Aphrodite menghentikan tawanya dan kembali mengacu pada _cue card_-nya. "Beberapa dari kalian yang sering berperan di film yang sama sebagai pasangan juga mendapatkan pasangan yang sama di sini, seperti Asmita dan Defteros, Albafica dan Minos,"—Manigoldo mendecak sebal—"Aiolos dan Saga, dan Sasha dan Sisyphus. Tapi untuk kali ini ada pertukaran pasangan yang jarang terjadi, yaitu Camus dengan Kardia dan Milo dengan Kanon. Bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika mengetahui hal ini?"

"Kesal, itu pasti." Milo merengut dan secara instingtif memeluk pinggang Camus lebih erat. Kardia menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah sepupunya. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga tuntutan peran. Lagipula, jarang-jarang juga kami bertukar pasangan begini, jadi ada sedikit perasaan _fresh_." Ia diam sejenak. "Bukan berarti aku senang tiap kali harus melihat Camus-ku sayang dilumat oleh sepupuku sendiri, ya!"

Aiolos tertawa kecil. "Setiap kali kami akan _take_ adegan mesra Camus dan Kardia di mana tidak ada Milo di sana, Aiolia terpaksa menyeret Milo menjauh dari lokasi agar dia tidak mengamuk di tempat."

"Meskipun saya Cuma sempat main sebentar bareng mereka—oke, nggak bisa dihitung _shooting_ bareng, sebenarnya, karena Cuma difoto dan sisanya diceritain udah wassalam... sutradaranya tega, hiks—saya sempat melihat Milo yang seperti itu, tapi," Aphrodite bergantian menatap Dégel dan Rhadamanthys, "Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja," adalah jawaban yang digumamkan Dégel setelah satu menit menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. Rhadamanthys pun sepertinya akan mengatakan jawaban serupa ketika Aiacos mendahuluinya.

"Si Rhade awalnya seneng banget waktu dia ditawari peran di film yang sama dengan Kanon. Tapi waktu dia tahu Kanon nggak dipasangin sama dia dan malah sama Milo, dia antara pengen menggugat penulis naskahnya, menghajar manajernya, atau menjaga imej dan dengan kalem menolak tawaran itu. Tapi, yah... setelah dibujuk Minos dan Kanon, dia akhirnya mau."

Minos terkekeh pelan setelah Aiacos selesai berbicara. "Lumayan, 'kan, kalau dia ikut main. Kalau lagi males nyetir sendiri atau nyuruh Lune nganter-jemput, bisa nebeng Rhade. Lagian dia juga untung, kalau kepalang _bad mood_ gara-gara ngeliat Kanon mesra-mesraan sama Milo, pasti ngajakin aku kemana gitu buat melepas emosi."

"Padahal udah dibilangin kalau memang nggak seneng ya ngomong langsung aja ke akunya," Kanon memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Nggak senengnya bukan sama kamu," Rhadamanthys mengoreksi ucapan kekasihnya, "tapi ke sutradaranya. Dan sutradara acara ini yang katanya berkontribusi ide dan membuat kamu dipasangin sama Milo. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa frontal seperti biasa."

Shura _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Bukannya kamu sekarang lagi frontal, ya?"

"Eh, Shura akhirnya ngomong! Diem aja daritadi, Shur, kukira kamu lagi ngapalin lirik lagu atau apa..." Aphrodite terkikik pelan. "_Move on_ dari sekitar pemeran vampir dan partner mereka, untuk kalian-kalian yang mendapat peran yang bekerja sebagai pemburu vampir, bagaimana rasanya? Kudengar kalian dapat latihan khusus?"

"Ya... di bawah bimbingan Hakurei dan Sage, kami yang mendapat pelatihan bela diri. Meskipun pada dasarnya kami sudah menguasai teknik-teknik dasar bela diri, mengingat kami sering mendapatkan tawaran main film yang memasukkan unsur laga di dalamnya, sutradara merasa perlu bagi kami untuk menambah pengetahuan kami tentang seni bela diri yang bisa diaplikasikan di depan kamera—terlihat melukai, tapi tidak akan benar-benar menyakiti lawan," Hyouga menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan kedua pak tua itu benar-benar Spartan saat melatih kami." Deathmask mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengingat-ingat pelatihan yang ditempuhnya bersama pemeran-pemeran lainnya. "Serius, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa selincah itu, padahal usia mereka sudah lewat dari setengah abad."

"_Well_, mereka tidak disebut-sebut sebagai legenda hidup dunia film laga tanpa alasan, 'kan?" Saga mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukan hanya mereka saja ikut pelatihan Sage dan Hakurei. Kanon dan para _mate_ pun begitu, meskipun latihan mereka tidak seintens latihan para pemeran pemburu vampir."

"Dan latihan kami hanya sebentar, yaitu menjelang syuting episode-episode terakhir, untuk mempersiapkan adegan pertarungan terakhir dengan kelompok Deathmask." Defteros tersenyum masam mengingat pengalamannya dilatih oleh kembar Lemurian itu. "Meskipun... aku ingat Albafica tidak ikut pelatihannya."

Albafica yang tadinya mencoba menghentikan tangan Minos yang memainkan ujung rambut birunya, mengerjap saat mendengar namanya disebut. Kamera pun terarah kepadanya, jadi ia mau tak mau harus berbicara. "Itu karena tidak seperti kalian, sutradara mendesain karakterku sebagai ahli anggar—sesuatu yang bukan bidang keahlian Hakurei dan Sage. Lagipula, aku punya instruktur sendiri..."

"Lalu, Pandora," Aphrodite membacakan pertanyaan berikutnya sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis, "di sini kamu mendapat peran yang, _well_, tidak bisa dibilang antagonis juga, 'sih. Sejumlah besar penonton sepertinya mengecam penampilanmu dalam serial ini. Ada komentar?"

Pandora mendengus angkuh dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Saya nggak peduli penggemar mau bilang apa—saya punya penggemar saya sendiri, jadi pendapat yang lain, 'sih, terserah saja bagi saya. Hanya saja, saya kesal kenapa peran saya terlihat tanggung. Di awal-awalnya saya terlihat antagonis sekali, tapi kemudian saya menolong dia," perempuan itu menunjuk Kardia dengan jempolnya, "dan setelahnya saya dibuat menghilang. Entah mau apa si sutradara itu."

"Sutradaranya ada dendam kesumat sama kamu," Aspros menyeringai menantang.

"Tapi saya nggak inget pernah melakukan kesalahan sama sutradara-sutradara itu. Mereka sensi banget. Heran."

"Mungkin kamu melakukannya tanpa sadar?" Aiacos berpikir sejenak. "Tapi, yah, masih mending kau muncul beberapa kali dan mendapat bagian bicara. Rhadamanthys diam saja. Dan aku juga hanya muncul sebentar plus didandani aneh-aneh."

Aphrodite menjentikkan jari, seperti mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya, Aiacos! Kau dapat peran sebagai seorang _warlock_, makhluk hasil peranakan iblis dan manusia. Bagaimana rasanya mendapat peran yang jarang ditemukan bahkan di film supranatural pada umumnya karena, kau tahu, biasanya yang populer adalah manusia serigala, vampir, dan lain-lain."

"Jujur? Rasanya... gatal-gatal."

"... Gatal-gatal?"

"Meskipun dia Cuma muncul sebentaran, tapi bagian tata riasnya niat banget ngedandanin dia!" Aiolia menjelaskan sambil tertawa. "Kau tahu, mereka menempelkan sisik-sisik palsu ke sekujur tubuhnya dan mewantinya untuk berhati-hati saat bergerak, kalau tidak sisik-sisik itu bisa copot di tengah-tengah aktingnya. Kami harus mengambil beberapa _take_ untuk adegan kemunculannya karena itu."

"Padahal sisik-sisiknya toh tidak diperlihatkan di film," Aiacos menggerutu pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Minos yang tertawa bersama Aiolia, Kanon, dan Milo.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tata rias... film ini mempekerjakan penata rias dan _effect editor_ kelas atas, lho!" Saga tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Yang sudah lihat filmnya pasti mengerti—semuanya terasa benar-benar nyata. Taring dan kuku para vampir, darahnya, bagian tubuh yang terlepas ketika adegan pertarungan..."

"Ya, film ini menggunakan dana yang lumayan besar. Baik kru maupun pemerannya adalah orang-orang top dari industri perfilman." Sasha tersenyum kalem. "Dan sebagai hasilnya, film dengan kualitas terbaik pun tercipta. Saya ikut merasa bangga telah berpartisipasi dalam menyukseskan film ini."

"Tentunya semua juga merasa seperti itu, ya," Aphrodite ikut tersenyum saat melihat para tamunya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi... Sasha, kau bicara seolah-olah filmnya telah benar-benar berakhir, padahal tidak."

Gadis berambut ungu itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Bolehkah kami mempromosikannya di sini?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Sekalian, sebelum kututup acara ini. Silakan, siapa yang mau bicara?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana spontan menatap Kardia, termasuk Dégel yang ada di pangkuan si rambut biru itu. Yang ditatap mengerutkan dahi lalu berkata, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Dari tadi kamu nggak ikut ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan, padahal tokoh utamanya kamu. Daripada makan gaji buta, sana ngomong buat ngepromosiin film kita!" tukas Lune ketus.

"Ih, nyuruh. Kenapa nggak Camus aja lagi? 'Kan dia tokoh utama juga."

"Whoa, Kar! Tadi Camus udah ngegantiin kamu ngejelasin tentang isi film ini, tahu!" Milo angkat suara, diikuti anggukan beberapa orang lainnya. "Kerja yang bener kenapa, 'sih?"

"Serius, ini anak udah IQ-nya jongkok, bikin sebel pula... jadi gatel pengen ngelempar dia dari atap gedung stasiun televisi ini," Deathmask menggerutu jengkel, mengabaikan Shura yang meng-"hush!" pelan dirinya.

Sasha menghela napas panjang. "Kalau Kardia tidak mau, Sisyphus saja bagaimana?"

Sebagian besar dari mereka kontan memberi gadis itu tatapan "jangan-bilang-kamu-serius-ngomong-begitu", yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Sisyphus menggaruk belakang lehernya, ragu-ragu. "_Well_, Sasha... bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi..."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sasha," Asmita yang sedari tadi diam pun turun tangan untuk bicara. "Ini kewajibannya sebagai salah seorang pemeran utama dari film kita. Tidak bisa seenaknya dia lempar ke orang lain."

"Kardia, ayolah. Jangan bikin repot orang," Dégel pun ikut membujuk sang kekasih.

Usahanya sepertinya berhasil, karena setelah lama berganti-ganti menatap Dégel lalu ke kawan-kawannya lalu kembali ke Dégel kemudian ke rekan kerjanya lagi dan akhirnya ke Dégel lagi, Kardia menghela napas dan membenahi posisi duduknya sedikit. Kamera menyorot wajahnya dan ia mulai berceloteh,

"Jadi... _In the Moonlight_ belum benar-benar berakhir. Masih ada beberapa episode ekstra yang bisa kalian nikmati jika kalian membeli DVD _In the Moonlight_ yang dijadwal rilis bulan Agustus nanti. Pendaftaran untuk _pre-order_ sudah dibuka, dan ada bonus _keychain_ berbentuk logo film ini bagi yang memesan." Kardia diam sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah, ada juga rencana untuk menayangkan episode ekstra itu di bulan September, ya?"

Dégel mengangguk. "Selain episode ekstra itu, kami juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan dua film _prequel_ dari _In the Moonlight_, meski keduanya tidak ditangani oleh sutradara aicchan. Kedua film itu direncanakan untuk selesai sebelum akhir tahun ini, tapi..."

"Entah apa akan selesai sesuai jadwal," Minos mendengus pelan. "Maksudku, kami tidak hanya sibuk mengurusi film-film ini, kami punya kontrak film lain juga. Jadwal kami benar-benar padat."

"Yah, didoakan saja supaya bisa benar-benar selesai sebelum akhir tahun dan ditayangkan saat masa-masa libur pergantian tahun," Aiolos tertawa kecil, "bisa jadi tontonan di waktu libur yang menyenangkan."

"Dengan begini, bisa dipastikan para penggemar kalian tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa menikmati akting kalian di layar kaca, ya." Aphrodite terkikik pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di sini dan membicarakan tentang _In the Moonlight_."

"Sama-sama. Maaf sudah merepotkan dengan tingkah seseorang dari kami," Sisyphus tersenyum kalem, meski matanya melirik tak senang ke arah Kardia yang kembali mengisengi Dégel.

Aphrodite hanya tertawa garing, sebelum memutar posisi duduknya dan menatap kamera yang telah bersiaga. "Demikianlah KISSS episode sore ini. Jangan lupa saksikan KISSS setiap harinya di jam yang sama, hanya di _Sanctuary Channel_, _channel_-nya hiburan dewa. Salam KISSS! Muuuuaahhh!"

Kembali suara musik terdengar diiringi dengan munculnya _credit roll_. Selama beberapa saat, Aphrodite melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera sebelum berbalik menghadapi tamu sekaligus kawan-kawannya. Kamera bergerak menjauh, memperlihatkan beberapa dari mereka yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan hendak meninggalkan studio, juga beberapa lainnya yang masih betah duduk di sofa untuk bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka terlihat asyik bercanda dan nyaris melakukan tindakan tak senonoh, namun layar keburu berubah hitam dan _credit roll_ mencapai ujungnya, menandai akhir acara tersebut dan dilanjutkan dengan program berikutnya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

_Just so you know_, gue sama sekali ga merasa bersalah menghancurkan imej Kardia di sini. _I mean_, sepertinya anak-anak Twitter pun setuju kalau Kardia itu ber-IQ paling jongkok se-Sanctuary dan paling bikin sebel. Kenapa Dégel bisa takluk sama dia, ya... peletannya Kardia tokcer bener. /hei

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya~


End file.
